winxclubfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Daphne
Daphne is the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam, and Bloom's older sister. Personality Daphne is a spirit living as a nymph bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix. In the first Winx movie Daphne shows that she is resourceful as she saolves Bloom's problem with finding the the Domino library by giving Bloom her mask. Daphne is kind and a loving sister to Bloom (she did give her own life for her sister's). Often she acts as Bloom's guide whenever Bloom seems to have trouble with her powers or with finding their parents. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious. Season 1 According to the Rai version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies who, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was also the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon Fire, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. However, the Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the incomparable power of the Dragon Fire as their own, attacked her home planet. It was mentioned that she had tried to fight back, but they proved far too powerful for her, possibly due to her no longer having the power of the Dragon Fire or that the Witches were more numerous. As a last resort to save her little sister, Bloom - and hence keep the Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away that the Witches could neither sense her presence nor her power. This act of sisterly love proved to be noble yet sacrifical, for Daphne ended up being destroyed by the Witches. However, her spirit lived on as a Nymph in Lake Magix, and she appeared to have lost none of her incredible magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time. She was apparently an incredibly powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Fire, since in the episode episode 9 of the first season, Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other nymphs of Magix. When Bloom had trouble finding herself, Daphne started to contact her sister through her dreams, to inform her of her true past and what power she held within her. Eventually, Bloom learned the truth about herself, her history, her powers, and that she and Daphne were sisters, but at a terrible price: her Dragon Fire powers were stolen by the Trix, who used it to take over the realm of Magix. She went to Domino in an attempt to find the Dragon Fire, only to meet Daphne's spirit, who gave the crown of Domino to her, through which Bloom learnt more of the destruction of Sparks. Shortly before the final battle against the Trix, Bloom went to Lake Roccaluce, where Daphne appeared to her again, telling her that the Dragon Fire will never leave her! She gives Bloom the confidence she needs to find the Fire within her heart and gain it back to destory the Trix. Season 2 Daphne remains in contact with Bloom, but she makes very few appearences. Season 3 Daphne is only mentioned a few times in this Season; such as when Valtor speaks of her, and Bloom discovers more of her Origin and the Witches. She does, however, tell Bloom to find her Inner Dragon while training on Pyros. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie after Bloom had hit another dead end in her search Daphne told Bloom to take her friends and find the Book of Fate which contained the knowledge of the location of their parents. She gave Bloom that mask she wears, which enabled Bloom to see how Domino used to look. In the film's final battle she aided Bloom and Sky in defeating the Ancestress Witches. Daphne reached out for Bloom and the two sisters combined their magics to restrain the powerful ancestresses so that Sky could stab them with Oritel's sword. After this she greeted her revived parents and introduced them to Bloom. In the 4kids version she is never mentioned as Bloom's sister but its clear that she is as we see her name on Bloom's family tree in the ninth episode of Season 2. Season 4 Daphne is not mentioned or shown in Season 4. Magic Adventure coming soon Trivia *Daphne is a Greek word meaning "laurel". According to Greek Mythology, Daphne was the daughter of the River-God Ladon and a nymph devoted to the Goddess Artemis (the Greek version of the Roman Goddess Diana), due to which she was bound to never marry anyone for her while life. However Apollo, the brother of Artemis, one day made fun of Eros, the God of Love who, angry, fired an arrow at Apollo to make him fall in love with someone who would never accept him. He fell in love with Daphne and wanted to make her his bride. Daphne ran away from the young God to escape from his advances, but was too slow. Finally, despaired, she begged her father to protect her, and she was turned into a laurel tree, the only thing remaining from her being her shining beauty. Heartbroken, Apollo made himself a crown out of the branch of laurel tree which had once been the nymph he loved, and the laurel became his symbol. In another version of the legend, Eros also fired an arrow at Daphne to cause her to hate either Apollo, or love itself. The Daphne from Winx Club could have been inspired from the mythological one, as both were nymphs, and both ended by sacrificing themselves (the Winx Club one sacrificed her life to protect her sister and the Dragon Fire, the mythological one sacrificed her human appearance to preserve her purity). Thể_loại:Royality